


An 80s house party turned sexual adventure RPF

by The_compassionate_empath



Category: Friend Circle RPF
Genre: F/M, Friend RPF, House Party, Moving relationships to another level, RPF, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_compassionate_empath/pseuds/The_compassionate_empath
Summary: Josephine and I are extremely close friends, and when the opportunity to move our relationship to another level presented itself at an 80s themed house party, we both jumped at the chance!
Relationships: Josephine/John Smith





	An 80s house party turned sexual adventure RPF

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are always based on real events that have happened in my life, with real people that I know.  
> Please note that these tales have either been embellished to make them flow better, or have had some of the details modified to create a more compelling feel to them.  
> Finally, a lot of these works include changes in the story, to reflect avenues of thought from my brain that I wished had played out in reality.

What’s better than a house party in your 30s? A house party with an 80s theme, that’s what! One of my friends loves the 80s and since it was their birthday, she wanted a house party with an 80s theme.

One of my closest friends offered throw the party at her house, and that suited everyone just fine. This close friend, lets call her Josephine, is pretty much the core of our friends group. I think every group has one. They are that one person who bonds all the people together, and they are the one that you would probably pick to hang out with if you had to choose. They are the person that is the link to each and every other person in the group, and without them, your group would fall apart.

So the night of the party came around and we were meant to be dressed up in 80s garb and BYOB. I looked at my clothes in the closet and pulled out some flared jeans, a Hawaiian shirt, a baseball cap (put on backwards), and a pair of CAT boots.  
I looked in the mirror, and thought to myself that it was more 90s, than 80s, but it’ll work. I stopped at a gas station on the way, grabbed a 24 case of Coors, and headed out to the party, looking to have a great time with my friends, get drunk and dance the night away.

As I pulled onto the grass, next to a bunch of other cars and people, I could already hear Bon Jovi’s “You give love a bad name”, blaring out from the open garage. Heck yeah this was going to a rad party for sure! I had already popped open a beer and was walking in, singing and saying hi to the folks that I knew. Dumping the beer into one of the ice chests in the corner, I turned around and took in the sights and sounds. The garage was Josephine’s husband’s area, and he loved his cars. Going around the top of the room, there was a shelf that held probably about 50-60 scale model cars, ranging from Ferraris to Fords, Lamborghinis to Ladas. The floor was covered in small, one foot squared, black and white tiles, and the walls were adorned with some pretty amateur looking, hand painted flames. The 80s decorations were looking pretty good. It was obvious that Josephine had been the one in charge of ordering and putting them up. There was even an 80 themed photo booth, with props like a huge cell phone and speech bubbles saying “Rad”, Awesome” and “Totally!” on them. On one of the side walls was a table with food and an assortment of alcohol to partake in.

Everyone looked like they were having a good time talking, dancing, drinking and eating. Then from out of nowhere, there was a flash of light from a camera and some joyful screaming. When I turned around, I was greeted instantly with arms flung around my neck and a kiss on my cheek. Of course I hugged back with vigor and waiting for them to disengage. They stepped back and I was able to give them the once over.  
Josephine was adorable. She was about five foot nothing, shoulder length brown hair that had strips of blonde highlights running through it, she had some kick ass curves in the right places and she was the sweetest girl I knew. The first thing that you would notice though, was the designer glasses that she wore over her pretty dark brown eyes. She looked so cute with them on, and she always made sure that they looked just as good as she did. They framed her face in such a way that just drew you in and kept your attention. When she caught me staring just a little bit too much, she flashed a gorgeous smile in my direction, grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the alcohol table.

I should probably interject at this point and say that Josephine and I are super close and we have a lot in common, plus she was already a little tipsy, so for her to be all over me like this was not uncommon. Her husband and I get on really well, and he is so laid back that he doesn’t get jealous at all. I knew that Josephine and he didn’t have much of a sex life, and so she liked to flirt a lot to expend some of that sexual frustration.

Josephine let go of my arm to grab a Solo cup and some whiskey. “Woah, straight to the hard stuff, huh?” I asked, a little taken aback.  
Josephine slyly grinned at me and said, “Well, you are late, and you need to catch up with me!”  
I raised an eyebrow and gave a sly smile of my own. “That sounds like a challenge, but I’m gonna need a mixer.” I said.  
I saw my chance and reached over past Josephine to grab a Coke. As I did, I came within about six inches of her face and paused just for a second just to linger and give her a chance to smell my cologne and give a sensual sense of closeness, that screamed my intentions loud and clear to her.  
I also took this opportunity to brush my hand up against her upper torso and chest. I audibly heard a soft intake of breath as our bodies met, and I knew right there that we would be moving our relationship forward tonight.

We talked for a little while after that. Josephine gave some typical signs of interest; preening her hair and giving physical contact often, for example tracing a few fingers down my chest, or lightly laying her hand on my arm.  
I was about three drinks in when some of her (and my), friends came over and wanted her to come and dance with them. I realized that I hadn’t even spoken to anyone else, and gave generic hugs and began talking to some of my guy friends, letting Josephine know that I would talk to her later in the night.

I realized that I hadn’t seen Josephine’s husband around tonight and asked one of my friends. “Is David joining us tonight? I haven’t seen him.”  
”Na he’s out of town at a conference. He won’t be back until tomorrow night.” One of my friends said.  
This was going to be perfect, I thought to myself. Now, I just need to find somewhere quiet and get Josephine alone.

The opportunity came a little while later in the evening. The party was in full swing and everyone was having a blast, dancing, playing games, talking and reliving our youth. I bumped into Josephine several times during the evening, and I always made sure that I made physical contact with her in someway. One time we were walking through one of her hallways, in opposite directions, crowded with people, and accidentally (on purpose), I tripped and pinned her against the wall, pushing my weight against her, before slowly pulling away and apologizing with a frisky smile.  
At a later point, Josephine came up behind me and gently scratched her nails down my back before interlocking her fingers in mine and pulling me to the dance floor, then proceeded to grind up on me and turn me on so much, that I got an erection right there.

A little while after that, I gave my excuses and went to the bathroom to try and cool and calm down just a little. All of this sensual foreplay was making me so incredible horny, without anyway to release it. I went to the bathroom in the hallway, only to discover that it was in use. “Well, shit.” I cursed under my breath. “Where else can I go to chill out.” I pondered.  
A thought suddenly occurred to me, and I smiled. Josephine always kept her bedroom out of bounds during parties, but I am sure that she wouldn’t mind me nipping in and taking a breather in her on-suite bathroom, just for a little while.

I walked to her door, and made sure no one was around, before opening the door and entering. Her room was gorgeous. Tastefully decorated in dark brown, with accents of red here and there. Everything was neat and tidy, and not overly crammed with lots of stuff. I stood there and was able to smell the distinct aroma that I associated with Josephine. Everyone has a smell, and hers filled my lungs. My body reacted by giving me butterflies and caused my mind to go into overdrive thinking about how it would be to kiss her soft lips and feel her warm, smooth skin pressed up against mine.  
I was supposed to be calming down, but instead I was just getting worked up again. Deciding that the best course of action would be to splash some water on my face, I moved into the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom, and switched on the light. The bathroom that greeted me was typical of any household; towels hanging up, makeup and hair products lined the sink, a clean and cooler air flowed around me, and instantly I felt more relaxed. I ran the faucet, cupped some water in my hands, letting the cool wetness run down my wrists. I raised my hands to my face and sighed with contentment, as the liquid touched my skin. Goosebumps ran down my back, and over my arms, as I placed my hands on the sides of the sink and just breathed. Feeling the tingly bumps run over my body was a nice experience, and very welcomed.

From behind me I heard a commanding voice. “My bedroom is out of bounds during parties, you know that.”  
Recognizing the voice instantly, I raised my head, water slowly dripping off my chin and nose, but did not turn around. “Ah, well if your wanted it to be out of bounds, then you should have locked the door, my dear.” I said.  
When she spoke next, I noticed the change in intensity and emotion, “I made sure to lock it, no one will be able to get in now.” The smooth and sexy way she said it gave me more goosebumps, but for a completely different reason this time.  
”So, what you are saying is, no one is going to disturb us.” I say, as I slowly turned around to face Josephine. As my hungry eyes gazed down on her, my breathing quickenEd and my heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest.

**I love this feeling. When you are nervous and excited and for whatever reason, you know that what is about to happen will change your relationship with someone, forever**

We both rushed towards each other at the same time. We met in the middle of the bathroom, but my stronger and more forceful nature propelled her backwards, until we hit the wall. Josephine wrapped her legs around my waist and held herself up by wrapping her arms around my neck.  
Our lips were locked together, passionately kissing each other, while my hands and arms were pressed up against the wall. My body pressed against hers, keeping her against the wall, and we were grinding against each other, both getting hotter and hornier.  
I broke the kiss and spun around to where the shower was and grinned wildly, “Fancy getting a little wet?”  
Josephine nodded approvingly, “I already am, but a shower sounds amazing!”  
The shower erupted on and began to get warm. Josephine and I slowly undressed each other. When my jeans were next, she got down on her knees and slid then them down along with my underwear. She took my erection in her mouth and gave me a preview of how the shower would go.

The shower was passionate, sexy and very, very hot. We made love multiple times and pleasured each other with our hands and mouths. After about and hour and a half, we were finally satisfied, dried off and changed back into our party clothes.  
We snuck out into the hallway and found that the party had all but died down without us. There was about 10-15 people left and they were all either passed out or relaxing, watching crappy TV infomercials. We both got ourselves some water and some snacks, then retired to Josephine’s bedroom. There we stripped down, snuggled under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms. Comfortable and secure in the new stage of our friendship.


End file.
